1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging component. More particularly, this invention relates to an arced bumper pad made of paper and intended for use as a spacer, blocking or bracing component for packaging products such as appliances, HVAC systems, furnaces, file cabinets and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous references teach protective packaging components made of paper and used in the packaging of large articles. For example, the undated non-patent reference titled “FirmaLoad™ Bulk Bag Carriers”, published by Sonoco Products Company, the exclusive licensee of the present invention, teaches a base for carrying bulk bags comprising a curved or arced member affixed to a flat base member. Like the present invention both the arced member and flat member are made from layers of paper laminated together. However, unlike the present invention, the arced members do not have flanges, are not made using a linear draw process, and are not glued to the base piece. Rather, the two arced members are formed by cutting a wound paper post lengthwise, and are affixed to the base with tape.
Jenk U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,347 is directed to a paperboard corner post having a curved outer portion and a pair of integral convex cushioning portions. In making the post, a spiral wound tube is cut to the desired length, scored along diametrically opposite parallel lines and then slit the full length between the score lines to form a pair of quarter-cylindrical sections joined at the score lines to a semi-cylindrical section. The quarter-cylindrical sections are then folded inwardly until they engage the inner concave surface of the semi-cylindrical section. Jenk does not teach a two piece cushioning post comprising an arced top member adhered to a flat base member like the present invention.
Seltman U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,867 is directed to a corner post comprising two curved portions connected together along a common edge. Seltman does not teach a two piece cushioning post comprising an arced top member adhered to a flat base member like the present invention.
Brueckner U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,916 is directed to a one piece tubular cushioning member that fits over the edge of a fragile article such as a mirror. The cushioning member is formed from a hollow paper tube. Referring to FIG. 2, two parallel transverse slits are cut into the tube so that the material between the slits can be bent downwardly to form a flat tongue 15 which abuts an edge of the minor. Although the Brueckner device has an arced portion (the tube wall) and a flat portion (the tongue 15), Brueckner does not disclose a two piece support post comprising an arced top member adhered to a flat base member like the present invention.
Liebel U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,201 is directed to a corner post comprising a corrugated core sandwiched between flat inner and outer members. Like the present invention, the Liebel corner post has an arced member adhered to a flat member. Unlike the present invention, Liebel does not disclose an arced member made using a linear draw process, an arced member having flat flanges for adhering to a separate flat member, or an arced member made from multiple plies.
Hikake et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,087 is directed to a container for an ink jet cartridge. Like the present invention, the container comprises a curved protective member (32) adhered to a flat base member (31). Unlike the present invention, the Hiakake container is not made from paper, much less paper that has been shaped in an arced top member using a linear draw process. Also, Hikake does not disclose an elongated arced top member having a semicircular cross section.
Hunt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,683 (co-owned by Sonoco) is directed to a two piece corner post comprising a substantially L-shaped outer member (away from the packaged product) and an inner (product facing) member adhered to the outer member. The outer member is made from layers of paper laminated together and can be shaped into any desirable shape, including one having arced or curved portions. Unlike the present invention, Hunt does not teach that the outer member can comprise an arced portion having a semicircular cross section with a curvature equal to or less than 180 degrees and two opposing planar flanges extending outward from the longitudinal edges of the arced portion. Further, Hunt does not disclose a post formed using a linear draw process.
Qiu et al. European Patent No. EP 1,547,760 (owned by Sonoco) is directed to a multiple grade paper support post made using a linear draw process. However, the Qiu patent does not teach a two piece cushioning post comprising an arced top member adhered to a flat base member like the present invention.
While these packaging components may be suitable for their intended purpose none is a two piece, all paper packaging component comprising an arced member having flanges adhered to a flat base member. Furthermore, none of the references teach a two piece packaging component having an arced member made via linear draw.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a two piece, all paper packaging component comprising an arced member having flanges adhered to a flat base member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a two piece packaging component having an arced member made via linear draw.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.